The present disclosure relates to a Real Time Clock (RTC) battery charge/discharge system, a charge/discharge control method, and a notebook RTC power supply method of a notebook used for date and time synchronization of an RTC of a notebook computer.
An RTC device is a device for obtaining information on the present time in various computer devices. In many cases, the computer device needs to check information on the current time in real time in order to perform a task requested by a user. Accordingly, the RTC device is configured with the system or separately to provide the system with date information such as year, month, day, and day of the week, and time information such as hour, minute, and second.
Conventionally, the RTC has been driven using a coin-type mercury battery for date and time synchronization while the notebook is not driven and the power is off. Recently, notebooks are getting lighter and more efforts are being made to reduce the weight of notebooks. In addition, the coin-type mercury batteries have been required to be replaced every 2 to 3 years, and thus users have been complaining of inconvenience.